Halloween
Halloween is one of the major Holidays on the Newgrounds Calendar. There is a main Collection for Halloween and separate Collections for each year since 2000. There are competitions every year with cash prizes for Flash submissions. 2001 In 2001, many Newgrounders were still reacting to the 9/11 terrorist attacks . Several movies combined anti-terror themes with Halloween themes, most notably A Bin Laden Halloween and Osama's Halloween 2001. Other popular submissions included A Scary Tale, a comedy with scat humor, DKProject Halloween movie, the tale of a homicide gone wrong, and Grave Robber, a game based around reassembling a human from spare parts found in a graveyard. 2002 Hallowen was largely overlooked in 2002. The most popular submissions, such as Famous Jack-o-Lanterns, weren't submitted until November, after the holiday had taken place which in later years, wouldn't be counted as Halloween submissions by Tom. 2003 2003's Halloween was somewhat more successful than 2002's. NG Halloween, which was submitted at the end of September, won the Weekly Users' Choice Award and was featured in the Pico collection. On Halloween proper, Brain Dead Ina was submitted, and became one of the more popular zombie movies on Newgrounds. Games like Pumpkin Simulator 2003 and Found Lost had hundreds of thousands of views. 2004 The most popular Halloween game submitted in 2004 was All Hallow's Eve, a zombie themed shooter. Popular movies included NG Horror Show, Freddy vs Jason vs Ash, and kegel: creepiest creepy. 2005 The Halloween collection for 2005 is notably larger than that for previous years. 2006 Tom announced the Halloween 2006 competitions in this thread. There were seven prizes, from $250 - $1,000 for the Flash competition. The winners were selected by a private panel. The art thread ran a Halloween competition, challenging the artists to draw video games characters as zombies, with ten prizes from a t-shirt to $100. As it had 40 Pages with over 200 entries, they decided to double up the winners and prizes, with two of everything from two first prizes downwards. The winners were announced in this thread. 2007 Tom announced the Halloween 2007 Flash Movie competition in this thread. NG opted not to accept Halloween games this year, but to advertise Armor Games' Halloween competition instead. The 10 prizes for Flash would be from $250-$1,000. The site art for the year was done by Johnny Utah. 2008 This years Halloween was most known for having the most top scoring submissions in it with a Saw parody and many more that would enter the top 5 monthly flashes and briefly appear in the Top 50 Flashes List. 2009 This was the first Halloween in years to not have a single submission in the Top 5 Monthly Flashes list. The winner of the Halloween Flash competition was Grumatorium. 2010 On the 30th October, all the Level Icons for Users were replaced with Halloween themed pix: According to Luis in the Halloween Icons thread the icons were made by Luis, PsychoGoldfish, Bryan and Sucho. 2011 On Halloween week, the Weekly Users' Choice Award went to Villainy - The Tape, a comedy parodying classic horror films.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/582777 The holiday Contest winner was Sweet Grim, while Lab of the Dead won the Monthly game vote.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1281869http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1280306 External Links Newgrounds Archives- Halloween banners etc. Halloween Collections Category:Newgrounds Features Category:Holidays